leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP212
}} Takin' It on the Chinchou (Japanese: たびだてうみへ！チョンチーぎょうれつ！！ Set Out to the Sea! Line of !!), is the 212th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on August 23, 2001 and in the United States on September 28, 2002. Blurb On their way to the Whirl Cup competition, Ash and friends are fortunate enough to pass a small mountain village just as an annual Chinchou migration is about to occur. Long ago seismological forces had combined to lift the mountain out of the depths of the sea, bringing along with it the undersea nesting ground of these Chinchou. Guided by instinct, these sea Pokémon continue to lay eggs there even though the land is now above water. Ash and friends join a father and son appointed this year by the village to protect the Chinchou on their journey—and it's a good thing these Pokémon Trainers were along because it turns out Team Rocket has designs on the migrating Chinchou as well. Plot and are riding a cable car to what they think is Bluefinland, where they want to take a ferry to Yellow Rock Isle. The overhead announcement reveals that the cable car is actually stopping at another town called Blue Lagoon. states that if they miss the next ferry they’ll have to wait another three days for another one, but Ash assures his friends that he’ll think of a solution. Suddenly a appears in front of them. Ash is immediately curious and pulls out Dexter for extra information. is instantly keen to add a new Water Pokémon to her team and tosses a Poké Ball at it, but the Poké Ball bounces off the Chinchou. A boy's voice is heard, yelling the name "Bright"; the boy gets to the Chinchou, but it hops away. Ash goes around and cuts the Chinchou off, but it ends up using on Ash. The boy demand Chinchou apologize, but Ash admits that he shouldn't have grabbed one of its antennae. The boy introduces himself as Dayton and is thrilled to meet the group of s. Ash informs him that they are hoping to reach Bluefinland, and Dayton replies that he is going there for the Parade of the Chinchou. Ash is pleasantly surprised and asks if Bright will be leading them there, only to receive a powerful Spark attack in return. , spies on the group, and Jessie is keen to steal the Chinchou for herself. Ash gives a call from Blue Lagoon's Pokémon Center. He asks the Professor why the Chinchou, a sea dwelling Pokémon, is up in the mountains. Oak explains that the Whirl Islands were once part of the seafloor, but geological forces led them to rise out of the sea as the islands of today. He reveals that the Blue Lagoon is an ancient breeding ground for the Chinchou, and that every year the Chinchou make their way up the mountain to lay their s and later return to the ocean. Dayton says that the Parade of the Chinchou is a festival that commemorates the Chinchou’s return to the ocean. He then informs the group that he and his father will be leading this year’s parade. Dayton later asks his father if Ash and his friends can join the parade. Daizō happily agrees to have the extra help. The Parade of the Chinchou soon begins. Daizō‎‎ blows on a whistle and the lake begins to glow, with the glow getting closer and closer. The gathered crowd wait anxiously and beating drums make for a festive atmosphere. Bright flashes its antennae at the lagoon and the other Chinchou emerge from the waters to begin their procession to the ocean. Dayton and Bright take the front, while Daizō will manage the Chinchou from behind. The Blue Lagoon crowd waves to the migrating Chinchou and splashes them with water to keep them from drying out. The procession suddenly stops at a rope bridge, but with some encouragement the Chinchou make the crossing. Ash, Dayton and some of the Chinchou reach the other side and notice a tall watch tower ahead. Team Rocket reveal themselves and perform their . gets out a device and presses the button on it, but nothing happens. , Misty, Daizō,‎ and half of the Chinchou seize this opportunity to run across back to the other side just as Meowth finally fires a missile. The missile drapes its net over the entire bridge and pulls it out of the ground. The overwhelming weight leads the missile and the bridge to plummet into the river below. Team Rocket are set on catching the Chinchou, but Bright delivers a paralyzing and Pikachu blasts the trio off with a . Seeing that there is no way to get across the river, the two parties decide to split up. After a while, Bright gets tired and stops, as do all of the other Chinchou. Dayton suggests that they should get some water; Ash sends out Totodile and orders it to use as a rain effect. It energizes all of the Chinchou, after which they come across a mountain pass as the night passes on. Dayton steps on a loose rock and falls into the valley below. Sometime later, Dayton wakes up at the bottom, feeling lost as there is no other way back up. His leg appears bruised, and the sudden rainfall makes for a miserable wait for help. Ash searches for Dayton, but Bright senses something and makes its way down a path into the valley. Dayton starts to hear Bright and sees the light they produce, whereupon he meets up with Ash. They walk through the forest again. Despite the dense morning fog, they finally arrive at the beach, where Brock, Misty, and the others are already there. The Chinchou start to run towards each other, but as soon as they meet up, they get caught in a pitfall. When the dust clears, it is revealed that Team Rocket is in their balloon, and has caught the Chinchou. James sends out and it uses , creating a thick cover for their escape. Pikachu tries using but misses. Dayton calls for Bright to shine its light so they can see them. The Chinchou start to glow and the light seeps through the smoke. Ash sends out and Totodile. Totodile makes a hole in the smoke with Water Gun, followed by Bayleef using to cut the cages, but to no avail. Dayton then yells to the Chinchou to use Thunder Wave; this succeeds in breaking the cage, and the Chinchou land in the ocean. Pikachu follows up with a Thunderbolt, and Chinchou add an amplified Spark to the attack, sending Team Rocket blasting off. Bright returns to Dayton at the shore, not wanting to leave just yet. Dayton tells Bright he will be alright, just as a wave sweeps up Bright. Dayton wishes his friend all the best as the Chinchou's reflected yellow glow fades into the distance. Meanwhile, Team Rocket float in the ocean, waiting for something to help them. They see a bunch of yellowish bulbs and think a rescue has come. When they jump on them, the Chinchou shocks them again. Later, Ash and his friends arrive in Bluefinland. The gang catches a ferry to Yellow Rock Isle, saying their goodbyes to Dayton and Daizō‎ while doing so. At the last minute, on a wave barrier, a lone sits. Misty almost dives towards it, but Ash and Brock restrain her from jumping off. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Dayton * Daizō‎ Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Dayton's; Bright) * (multiple) * Trivia * The English title of this episode is a pun of the phrase "Taking it on the chin". * The costumes that is wearing at the beginning of the episode are the same costumes that they wore in the episode Spinarak Attack, when they were pretending to be The Black Arachnid. * Music from Pikachu's Vacation and The Power of One can be heard in this episode. * narrates the preview for the next episode. Errors * breaks the launcher control for Team Rocket's "capture missile" in half while trying to make it launch, but after the rocket has taken off, the controller is once again whole and undamaged. However, this may simply be an example of anime physics. * Daizō calls his son "Payton" instead of Dayton once. * pluralizes as "Chinchous". However, names of Pokémon are never pluralized with an S, so the correct term would simply be "Chinchou". * When tries to attack Team Rocket through the , Jessie says Pikachu's won't work. However, he is using instead. Dub edits In other languages |zh_cmn= |de= |nl= |fr_eu= |he=תהלוכת הצ'ינצ'ואים |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |hi=Chinchou हमे याद रखना }} 212 Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane de:Die große Lampi-Parade es:EP214 fr:EP212 ja:無印編第212話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第213集